


Karma is real

by Lynn_dge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Graphic Description, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_dge/pseuds/Lynn_dge
Summary: Dream gets tortured by Quackity, after a few days he's finally had enough.tw // death , torture , blood , gore
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 47





	Karma is real

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't comfortable with graphic scenes I suggest not reading this fic.
> 
> I just wanted to write my thoughts after Quackity's lore steam today. This is also my first fic and it would be nice to hear some criticism on how I wrote.

After the long torturous hours in his life Quackity leaves with his clothes covered in blood, Dream after respawning so many times sat there near his lectern. He plans in his head a way to get revenge on the whole server, they don't know who they're messing with. He stays there tiredness in his body unable to move due to the ungodly amount of times he's respawned and get tortured. He hates them, he loathes them he wants them all dead, no matter how many times he kills them he'll always just bring them back. So that they can taste what he experienced in this hell they call a prison.

So he slips in the darkness body unmoving as he waits for Quackity to come back in his cell.

The next day, as predicted, Quackity sees Dream on the floor unmoving and breathing. He kicks Dream in the chest and yells at him.

"Hey bitch! Get the fuck up, you don't deserve rest, you better fucking spit it out or we'll be doing this until the day you die!" He yells at Dream directing all his anger at him.

"Welcome back Quackity, nice to see that you've got nothing to do" Dream responds with annoyance in his tone.

"Shut the fuck up, and start talking about the revive book you asshole" Quackity says with venome in his voice as he releases his anger.

Dream doesn't answer, he sees Quackity getting annoyed body ready to come closer to him, he sees him pull out the sword and waits until he gets closer. He jumps onto Quackity and punches him square in the face, Quackity who is on the floor was in shock and felt pain in his cheek. Dream swiftly grabs the sword and plunges it deep in Quackity's stomach. A loud cry comes out of Quackity's mouth, blood pools around his abdomen he tries to grab the axe Sam had given him but was interupted by Dream who punches him again.

Dream grabs the axe and swings at Quackity's arm and succesfully chops it off, a clean slice through the bone blood begins to spill. A manic grin forms in Dream's face enjoying the squirming body underneath, the sounds he hears from Quackity sounds heavenly right now.

"NO! NO! no! No! SAm! SAM Sa-" Quackity was cut off from his panicked state.

"No one will come for you here, I might as well send you to the afterlife, spend some time with Schlatt why not..." Dream threatens. "If you keep talking and screaming, I might just do it." Dream's smile gets even wider "Entertain me, let's see if you'll enjoy what you did to me" Dream laughs, a slow and heavy laugh.

"Please please please, I dont want to die no no no no....." Quackity panics, he's stuck, he can't do anything, one move and Dream might do more to him. He's actually scared body frozen and in pain. Tears form in his eyes as he pleads and begs to be spared. But Dream doesn't listen.

Dream looks at Quackity, still underneath him, he grabs the sword and pulls it out enjoying the painful and agonizing scream that comes out of Quackity's mouth. He chops off Quackity's other arm amused as he keeps crying and moving, he remembers this feeling, the feeling of exhilaration from hearing his enemies begging and pleading for mercy or any kind of leeway.

"I think I'm done here, say hi to Wilbur and Schlatt to me, goodbye" He says in a sing-song tone as he takes Quackity's last life, there a body lays blood pools around him. He stands up and laughs a feeling of completion, after the days of being tortured he feels happy even better when he beat up and killed Tommy.

"SAM!! You might want to lower the lava, you've already failed everyone! You let another person die in here!" He yells at Sam, he knows Sam heard Quackity screaming his name and yet did nothing because he didn't want to risk Dream getting out. But now Dream has Sam's weapons. Ironic isn't it, the very same items that tortured him were now in his possessions, it's funny karma hits everyone no matter what.

The lava slowly lowers and both Sam and Dream meets eye to eye, he smiles as he sees Sam face. He laughs loud and clear to show that he can do anything even inside the prison.

"What did you do..." Sam slowly says, voice shaky. He knows it in his head that he has failed once again. Quackity a business partner and friend, died to Dream's hands. He doesn't have his tools now Dream has them.

"What do you think? I killed him" Dream says with a smile, he slowly brings up Quackity's corpse and shows Sam "Does this show proof of what I did?..." Dream laughs crazily. "I think if you let me out right now I'd be merciful." He says.

"I'm not letting you out Dream and you know this." Sam says with fake courage in his tone and hardened glare in his face. 

"That's fine... I'll wait til someone let's me out, and you know this Sam, if I don't get my way everyone will get a taste of what I did to Tommy and Quackity." Dream says with a rising anger, he taunts Sam because he knows that he has the upper hand right now and he won't let it slip away.

Sam stares at him, he can't think, he can smell the metallic smell of the blood that was still flowing out from Quackity's body. He looks at Dream a hysterical expression in his eyes and how he smiles at him, he's not even human, he, Dream is a monster and a hungry one at that.

Sam knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later and yet he still let it happen, he continues to look at Dream and thinks. He doesn't want the server or anyone else getting hurt from Dream's actions.

**Author's Note:**

> I also make art follow me :D
> 
> Twitter: @lynn_dge


End file.
